


asexual (& aromantic!) newsies!

by comradefitzroymaplecourt



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Aromantic Character, Aromanticism, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva - Freeform, Romance, aroace!albert dasilva, aromantic!albert dasilva, asexual!albert dasilva, asexual!david jacobs, asexual!jack kelly, asexual!spot conlon, female!Spot, female!race, genderbent!newsies, im ace and projecting, jack says babe a lot, javid are dumb gays, leave me alone, more! healthy! male! friendships!, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt
Summary: the newsies are ace because i say soa lot coming out hurt/comfort bc projectingits exactly what it sounds like
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 25
Kudos: 36





	1. asexual!davey jacobs (javid)

David sat on the floor in the bathroom of Jack and his apartment. His hands shook. His heart was beating a million miles an hour. What if he left? He definitely left. He left me for someone else. Someone hotter. Someone better. Someone less broken. I’m not good enough for him. Oh no oh no oh god no no no no -  
“Babe? You alright? You’ve been in there awhile.” Jack called from outside. Thank god. He’s still here. David opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out, just a small whimper.  
“Davey? Babe? Can I come in?”  
David couldn’t respond. Tears streamed down his face.  
“I’m coming in.” The knob turned and the door swung open.  
“Babe…” Jack said quietly, kneeling down next to David. “Babe… shhh…. it’s okay. I’m here.”  
David looked up to face Jack. “J-jack…”  
“I’m here.” Jack carefully reached out and gently held his shaking hands with concern in his eyes.  
His slowly moved his steady hand and cupped David’s cheek. He pressed his forehead against David’s. “Breathe. Yeah, that’s right. It’s okay. I’m here.”  
David choked out another sob.  
“ I- I thought you left me. For someone else.”  
“ Babe, Davey, I could never leave you. Davey, I love you. Why would I leave you?”  
“ I - I’m broken.”  
“ Davey… no… babe… you’re perfect. I love every part of you.”  
“ N - no, no you don’t understand. I’ll never be able to give you what you want.” Davey pulled away and looked at the floor, away from Jack.  
“Babe… what do you mean?”  
David went quiet. Slowly, he looked up at Jack with tears in his eyes.  
“Jack, the thing is… ya know how I’ve always been… avoiding ya know… getting… physical?”  
Jack nodded confusedly. “Babe - “  
David cut him off by putting a finger to Jack’s lips. Jack nodded, understanding David wanted to talk without interruption.  
“And ya know how I’ve had a lot of… bad breakups?” Jack nodded again.  
“Well, ya see, Jack,” he paused, tears in his eyes. “ I - I - I’m - I’m ace. Asexual, I mean. I don’t like… ya know. Well, now you know. That I’m broken. That I can’t ever give you what you want. You can leave now.”  
Jack cupped David’s cheek.  
“Babe… Davey… honey… I love you. Nothing’s gonna change that. We don’t need to have sex. I love you, all of you.” Jack teared up. “Hell, Davey, I’m relieved. I thought you’d say yous cheated or something!”  
David smiled and blushed, wiping away his tears. “Well, you don’t have to worry ‘bout that no more.”  
Jack chuckled. He leaned in. “Can I still kiss you, babe?”  
“Yeah just no… ya know… nothing more than that.” Davey smiled and leaned up into Jack. Jack, caressing his cheek gently, slowly pressed his lips to David’s. David pulled away. Jack frowned.  
“Babe, you okay?”  
“Jack, it’s just, how can you love me like this? I’m broken.”  
“No Babe, you’re not. You’re perfect. I love you. It doesn’t matter who accepts you and who doesn’t. I’ll protect you. We’ll get through this. Together.”  
“Y-you sure yous okay with this? With me?”  
“Babe, how many times I’ve gotta say it? I love you. Nothing’s gonna change that. Nothing.” Gently he pulled David into a hug. Davey cried onto his shoulder. Jack embraced him tighter as David shuddered out another sob. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” Jack repeatedly whispered into his ear. David looked around, remembering that they were still sitting on the bathroom floor. “Oh, gosh, yous gotta get to work! It’s almost nine!” David’s head shot up quickly wiping his tears.  
Jack chuckled. “Don’t you even consider it. I’ll call in sick. We can cuddle, Babe, as long as you want.” He reached into his back pocket for his phone and dialed the number to his work. David blushed in surprise as Jack made the call. Jack hung up. Gently, he reached around David, lifting him up bridal-style. David gasped. “B-babe!” Jack kissed his forehead, carrying him to the bed. As they both laid down Jack embraced David from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. Davey sniffled and turned around, crying softly into Jack’s chest. Jack whispered, again and again, like a mantra, until Davey fell asleep in his arms. “I love you.”


	2. asexual!spot conlon (sprace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spot is ace!  
> its genderbent bc i felt weird writing a mlm makeout scene and also theres not enough genderbent newsies fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in my notes app from my phone leave me ALONE

spot had just come home to her and race's apartment after a long day of work. she missed race, even after one day.   
"im home!" spot said loudly in the direction of the bedroom where race probably was before taking off her blazer and hanging it over a chair.  
race walked out of their bedroom and nonchalantly jumped to sit on the kitchen counter. "how was work? ya miss me?" she winked.  
"goddammit race theyre killing me with this project. and dont get me started on the condescending-ass guys i have to work with who dont understand i know what im fuckin doing"   
"im sure youre doing great spotty. youre real smart"  
"im not sure about that" spot rubbed the back of her neck.   
race hopped off the counter and walked to spot, kissing her. "liar. youre smarter than me, thats for sure."   
spot blushed. "youre just sayin that because youre my girlfriend" spot kissed race back.  
"doesnt mean it aint true, darling" race smirked. placing her hand on the back of spot's neck, she kisses her, harder this time.  
spot kissed back, surprised but not disliking it.   
their kisses grew in intensity, until race had pulled spot so that race was sitting on the kitchen counter again, with spot standing between her legs.  
race tugged at spot's tie, both pulling her closer and attempting to loosen it. spot allowed her to take off the tie and drop it on the floor nearby.  
race slowly moved from kissing spot's lips to kissing her jaw.  
"babe-" spot moved away quickly.   
race looked horrified "oh my god, im sorry, i thought, i dunno, you seemed into it i guess? thats a bad reason, im sorry, i shouldve asked -"   
"its fine... its not your fault, race" spot looked away, trying to stop herself from breaking down crying.  
race softened, trying to meet spot's eyes. "babe, its ok. It's fine you wanted to stop... but... if u are okay with telling me... why?" race got off the counter and stood in front of spot, holding her hands.   
"its..." spot considered her options. if she told her, she risked losing her. and that was too much of a risk. "nothing, race, don't worry about it." she smiled weakly.   
"you sure, spot. whatever it is, whatever is going on... you can tell me."  
spot took a deep breath. "its..." she looked at her feet, then back at race. "i'm asexual."  
race smiled. "spot, babe. i love you. you being ace... that won't change anything, at least not anything you don't want to change. "  
spot started crying. hard  
"what is it spot? did i say something wrong?"  
"no, race... its just... you're the first person who hasn't dumped me for that."  
"well, im not like the other girls youve dated, huh?"  
"nah, youre much more annoying"  
race laughed.   
"i love you spot."  
"i love you too."


	3. asexual!jack kelly (javid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see title.
> 
> a lot of crying whoops.

Jack Kelly had known he was asexual for some time now. Sure, he loved to flirt, he loved to kiss his boyfriend, even make out. But he never wanted to have sex. He avoided saying why, as well. It’s not that he was ashamed of it, he had gotten over that years ago. But he was always worried that if Davey knew, he would break up with him. And Jack didn’t know if he could bear that. So he kept quiet. 

It was raining. The sky was gray and blue and purple and the moon was hidden by the dark clouds. Jack had gotten home to their shared apartment to Davey standing at the kitchen counter frosting what appeared to be chocolate cupcakes. Hearing the door shut behind Jack, Davey turned around quickly, surprised.

“Oh, hi Jack! It was supposed to be a surprise, but here, I guess. I’m making cupcakes!” He held out a frosted cupcake to Jack. 

Jack quickly accepted the cupcake, thanking Davey relentlessly.

“I literally love you so much babe this is exactly what I needed. Jesus fuck, the boss is driving me nuts with this fucking project” Jack rambled on. 

Cutting Jack off, Davey gently kissed him. Pulling back, he sighed. “I love you so goddamn much, Jack Kelly.”

Inside, Jack almost wept. He won’t love me if he knows, he doesn’t really love me, he’ll dump me just like the others.

On the outside, Jack smiled back. “I love you too, Davey.”

He kissed back, deeply. Davey’s hands moved to his hips, pulling him closer. Gently, Jack tugged off his jacket, dropping it to the floor. Davey continued to kiss him, moving to kiss his jawline. Jack followed Davey’s movements, until Davey was sitting on Jack’s lap on their couch.

Davey softly pulled away for a moment. “You good, babe?”

Jack hesitated and looked away.

Davey pulled his hands away from his waist. “Babe?”

“I don’t know.” Jack said quietly.

With that Davey quickly moved off of his lap to sit next to him on the couch. He looked up out the small window.

Jack felt shitty. Night after night after night, they would make out, then get close to sex,  
and then Jack would back out. Sooner or later he’ll dump you for this.

Davey didn’t know how to feel. He didn’t want to pressure Jack into anything he wasn’t comfortable with, certainly, but… Davey sighed. Jack didn’t have to give a reason for stopping, he reminded himself. If he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t want to. But still, the feeling lingered in Davey’s mind. 

“Am I doing something wrong?” Davey broke the silence.

“What?” Jack suddenly turned to face Davey.

“Every time we do this, we stop, and obviously that’s fine and I don’t want to pressure you or anything and we never have to if you don’t want to but I can’t figure out what I’m doing wrong I mean of course it’s not wrong that we haven’t sex but–” Davey’s voice broke. He took a shaky breath in. “What am I doing wrong?”

Jack stared wide-eyed at Davey. He had never considered that Davey might blame himself for this. He couldn’t stand to see Davey cry like this because of him.

“It’s not you, Davey.” Jack pressed his hands together, shaking with emotion.

Davey looked stunned. “...What?”

“It’s not you Davey. You haven’t done anything wrong, it’s me. I–” Jack held back a sob. He took a deep breath.

“I’m… I’m asexual.” Jack looked away.

“Oh, Jack.” Davey held his hands and met his eyes. “Babe, that’s fine. I love you. Nothing’s gonna change that, you know that, right?”

Jack looked up with wet eyes. “Fuck, I love you Davey. You’re so perfect, babe.” 

Davey smiled and kissed his forehead softly. “Wanna frost the rest of those cupcakes, babe?”

Jack smiled, hopelessly in love. He kissed Davey on the lips, firmly but quickly.

“Yeah, yeah I do.”


	4. aroace!albert (race&albert friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love a good openly affectionate but completely platonic male friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never written albert before so dont come for me

Race and Albert were in their living room. Race was lying dramatically on the couch with his feet in Albert’s lap while Albert leaned against the back of the couch, feet on the table in front of them.

“He’s just so fantastic, I can’t believe it.”

“Yeah, y’all are cute together.” Albert felt a twinge of jealousy, not because he liked Race like that, he just… missed how much time they used to spend together. When it was just Albert and Race, best friends. Race and Albert against the world. Inseparable. And it wasn’t that he disliked Spot, either. He was a fairly nice dude. And he was perfect for Race. They were so in love, it was obvious. And that’s just how life goes. Spot and Race would move in together, Race would leave him, and yeah, they’d talk every once in a while, but Spot would always be his number one. Romance always came first, in the end. 

Suddenly, he realized he’d been zoning out while Race talked about Spot. 

“And he’s so sweet, Al.”

“mhm.”

“I think I love him, Al.” 

Albert looked up from fidgeting with his hands. 

“Love’s a strong word, Race. You sure?”

Race paused, then smiled to himself. “Yeah.”

“Well that’s… good for you guys, I guess.”

“What, ain’t you ever been in love?”

Race’s words stung. Albert pressed his lips together tightly, then put on a smile.

“Well, I got all you guys. I love all y’all. I don’t need none of that romance shtick, I’ve got friends.” Albert leaned over and ruffled Race’s hair.

“Aw, Al, you gonna make me tear up.” Race dramatically wiped a fake tear from his cheek.  
Albert smiled at his best friend. “Oh shaddup, dumbass.”

Race laughed, then paused. “You really don’t think you’ve ever been in love like that, though?”

Albert looked away.

“You alright, Al?” Race’s tone turned from playful to gentle.

“I- I think I’m aromantic, Race. Asexual, too.” 

Albert scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Race sat up and put a hand comfortingly on Albert’s shoulder. “That’s fine, Al. Like you said, you don’t need romance. You’ve got friends.”

Albert smiled. “Thanks, Race.”

“And I know sometimes Spot and I can get… y’know...But I’ve always got your back, Al. I love you, man.” 

“Love you too, Race.” And Albert meant it.


	5. NOT A FIC JUST AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read!

hey guys, gals, and nb pals!!

thanks so much for the support on these fics!!

i really enjoy writing them, but I am running out of ideas, so I am going to start officially taking requests!! 

I multiship a lot so any ship (including poly ships) is okay, but I am not familiar with many of the smaller characters, so please only request fics centering around:  
katherine  
jack  
david  
albert  
spot  
race  
crutchie

other than that, requests can be anything, but i can't promise i will do all of them.

thanks to everyone who has read these fics, and a special shoutout to the 3 people who have this bookmarked: Neko_Kaiyo, RedRobinLover7, and Specs_is_an_icon ! 

drop requests in the comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, and constructive criticism always appreciated!! <3


End file.
